


hungry like the wolf

by overdose



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extremely Dubious Consent, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Your ride to school takes a different turn.





	hungry like the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> the only knowledge of persona 4 i have is the anime/walkthrough i saw. for the p4 part, the accomplice ending is what im going for. im calling the p4 protag souji even though im used to yu to avoid the whole yu/you thing. i recently beat p5 like. a few months ago, but this takes place during the beginning of kamoshida's palace, so theres no spoilers and morgana (for the sake of it)
> 
> also this is (technically) my first persona fic so :3

The subway is packed, even more than usual, which surprises you. You think with the accident that happened, fewer people would decide to use it. It doesn't matter to you either way. You have to go to school.

You're in the back pressed between two people who don't understand the concept of personal space. The man behind you is a tall and lanky adult, wearing a work suit with a tie. His appearance looked disheveled, and you could feel an awkwardly pleasant aura. He bumped into you a few times when the train rattled, singing an apology. You only grunted in response.

The male in front of you seems younger than Mr. Suit-and-Tie with his youthful face. He's most likely a few years older than you. His most noticeable feature is his grey bowl cut and matching eyes. You can tell he's the quiet type, much like yourself. Though the way he glances at you and other man make you think he isn't shy. In fact, the nonchalant demeanor makes you uncomfortable.

They're way too close for comfort, purposely moving closer. They brush against your body, rubbing places that shouldn't be touched. The older man grabs your hip, pulling you close to his body. You quietly gasp, hoping not to garner anyone's attention. The only person who notices it is the bowl-cut male, who pretends to ignore you.

"You're a high school student, huh?" the man whispers in your ear, making your body shiver with the uneasy cheerfulness of his voice. "Same age as Souji when I met him..." his hand travels down to your zipper, and your fight-or-flight response activates. You try to squirm away, but Souji, you assume that's the bowl-cut's name, steps closer to you. "Don't you dare move, kid."

You'd tell him to fuck off, but you don't have enough guts for that. The man starts rubbing you to full hardness, feeling his own erection rub against your ass. You try moving your head to see if anyone is watching, but Souji grabs your chin. "No one is paying attention," he says as if he's giving you reassurance. "Adachi-san will take care of you. I know he will." the way he's so casual about it makes you sick to your stomach.

" _Stop_ ," you helplessly plea, watching in fear as Adachi takes your cock out. Both him and Souji begin to stroke. You don't know a single thing about these strangers, or why they want to violate you, but for some reason, it excites you. Even though you know it's wrong, even though you could get caught, the riskiness makes you drip pre-cum on their hands, biting back a moan.

"He's enjoying it, Adachi-san," Souji notes. He's dangerously close to your face, inches away from kissing you. When he strokes your head a few times, you open your mouth for an unintentional moan. Souji takes it as a chance to kiss you passionately and sloppily. What's happening to you is so hot, you can't help but feel guilty for enjoying it.

"I know. Are all schoolboys sluts like you, Souji?" he chuckles, using his free hand to roam around under your shirt, squeezing your nipples. Souji continues kissing you, paying full attention to your cock while Adachi grinds his erection on your ass, twisting and pinching your buds.

So much is happening, you don't know where to look or what to say. The only thing that does cross your mind is to whine, drooling at the desperation that suddenly fuels your body. "Fuck me, _please_ ," you accidentally blurt out, staring at Souji with wet eyes.

"Didja hear that, Souji?" Adachi pulls away from you, dropping his hands to your waist. "Listen to the bitch, he's desperate. Well, you can do whatever you want."

Souji nods, and he doesn't take long to unzip his pants. He reveals his cock and to much of your surprise, moves it against yours. The action sends sparks throughout your body, and you moan again. Thankfully, loud conversations from the crowd drown out both of your voices. Souji's face is cute and flushed, much like yours. You can't deny he's good-looking, along with Adachi.

Adachi decides to assist you, forcing you to rub aggressively against Souji. You can still feel his cock on your pants and have never felt so compelled to get fucked right then and there. His hand finds its way to your ass, prodding two fingers in. In response, your legs and body shake, clinging to Souji for support. Adachi ruthlessly fingers you, laughing in your ear. He shoves them deep into you with the purpose of making you cry. You give in, choking out a gasp. "I know your stop is soon, so hurry and come for us." Adachi starts to touch both of your cocks with his free hand, making both of you gasp at the slight contact. You don't understand how Adachi knows, but he's right. Your stop is in a few minutes, and almost everyone gets off here. There's no doubt the three of you will get caught once the train stops.

The moment your cries became louder and more restrained, Adachi quickened his pace. With Adachi's fingers in you, and Souji's cock rubbing against yours, your orgasm approaches quickly. You couldn't last long and tightened your grip around Souji. " _Coming_ -" you whimpered, sweat dripping down your forehead. You bite back a groan as your cock spurts all over Souji's and Adachi's hand, your voice becoming louder as Adachi further plunged his fingers. Souji grunts and cums as well, staining your uniform. Picking up your breath, you stumbled onto Adachi, who takes his fingers out of you. He and Souji lift their cum-filled hands at you, leaving you no choice but to lick your release off them. It tasted warm and salty, but it was nothing new for you. Souji pulls up his pants, and you do the same. How did anyone not notice?

The train comes to a stop. Once the door opens, Adachi drags you out by the wrist with a silent Souji following after him. "I like you." Adachi finally speaks up. You're dirty and reek of sex, so you avoid anyone looking at you by hiding your face. Your efforts might as well be useless. Anyone can tell where you belong with that uniform. "Don't you, Souji?"

"Yeah," Souji replies. "I want to keep him." the way he's staring at you makes you feel uneasy. You can't read his expressions with that flat face of his. You're no better, either, but that's different.

"...I have to go to school," you spoke up, trying to pry away from Adachi. "I can't be late." or Sojiro will be mad, and you don't need that.

"Oh, of course, you do," Adachi says with a sigh, wrapping an arm around your hips. His hand grabs your ass, sneaking something into your back pockets. "Go on with your stupid school shit, but just know this won't be our last meeting."

"Goodbye, Kurusu-kun." you hear Souji say.

How does he know your name? So many thoughts wrap around your head, and you don't understand their intentions. It's not important now. With a nod, you take a few steps back before turning around and running for it. The paper from your back pocket falls down. You pick it up, reading two phone numbers and a  _see you soon_.

...Adults are rotten, you think.

**Author's Note:**

> i will most likely, not soon though, make a sequel of this


End file.
